


Borboletas no estômago

by Buubblesdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buubblesdae/pseuds/Buubblesdae
Summary: Kim Jongin não se cansava nem um pouquinho de admirar Kyungsoo. Ele o causava borboletas no estômago. Causava tanto mais. Mais parecia um zoológico.|| kaisoo ||
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Borboletas no estômago

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!   
> Uma historinha bem curtinha e diabética auhuah mas tomara que gostem!  
> Obrigada!

O garoto que atendia pelo nome de Do Kyungsoo apresentava seu trabalho final para toda escola naquele auditório. Era a semana de apresentações dos projetos desenvolvidos ao longo do semestre, então todas as turmas do ensino médio estavam reunidas naquele local. O rapaz estava no último ano, então obviamente a pressão sobre ele e seu grupo para que o trabalho estivesse impecável era muito maior. Entretanto, ele não se preocupava tanto com aquilo, já que se esforçou bastante. Assim, Kyungsoo falava com muita segurança sobre cada mínimo detalhe do assunto em questão. E o mais impressionante de tudo isso era que os demais alunos estavam realmente atentos ao que falava. Um aluno em especial estava atento demais. Nada escapava de seus olhos. Era Kim Jongin. 

Kim Jongin, do segundo ano, se atentou a absolutamente tudo naquela apresentação. Mas, a verdade era que o que realmente o interessava ali era Kyungsoo. Jongin tinha verdadeira admiração pelo veterano. Achava que o rapaz mais velho fazia tudo com muita paixão e empenho. Era tão bonito de se ver. 

Gostava como Kyungsoo juntava as sobrancelhas quando falava alguma palavra que não no idioma nativo. Também gostava quando seus olhares se encontravam pelo auditório. Era uma pena não acontecer mais vezes. Ou que houvesse tantas outras pessoas ali. A verdade era que Jongin achava tudo no menino mais baixo perfeito. Fossem seu lábios cheinhos em formato de coração ou a maneira como os olhos se espremiam quando ria de um jeito tão fofo que fazia o coração do mais novo falhar uma batida. 

O estudante do segundo ano também achava que Kyungsoo era a pessoa mais adorável que um dia já conheceu. Ele era todo quieto e, por vezes, causava impressões erradas nas pessoas. Inclusive nele próprio. Lembrou-se de que quando o conheceu não o gostou logo de cara. Mas que culpa tinha? Como poderia saber que toda aquela expressão mal humorada que carregava era apenas astigmatismo? 

Entretanto, era tudo águas passadas. Agora, Kyungsoo era a pessoa favorita de Jongin. Gostava de ver o menor sorrindo para ele. Gostava de quando ele o chamava por apelidos fofinhos. 

Jongin apenas não se cansava nem um pouquinho que fosse de gostar de Kyungsoo. Estava apaixonado. Era um fato que não poderia, nem tentaria negar. Amava Do com cada pedacinho do seu corpo. Ele o causava borboletas no estômago. Causava tanto mais. Mais parecia um zoológico. 

— Ei, Sehun. — Jongin cutucou o melhor amigo que estava sentado ao seu lado, assistindo não tão animadamente a apresentação, que chegava ao fim. 

— Que foi?

— Kyungsoo é tão lindo, não é? — Perguntou bobamente apenas para brincar com Sehun que estava acostumado a ouvir Jongin suspirar pelo veterano desde o dia em que o viu pela primeira vez. — Meu coração chega a doer quando vejo ele. 

— Você é tão idiota. — Oh riu da cena apaixonada que o amigo fazia. Era um completo bobo. Jongin sempre foi assim por Kyungsoo. — Você já devia estar acostumado com ele. Kyungsoo é seu namorado.

— Eu sei. — Respondeu da forma mais adorável possível, completamente feliz por isso. Sem deixar de olhar o namorado, que agradecia aos presentes no auditório. Não poderia negar, era mesmo um apaixonado. Mas como não poderia ser, se quando acabou a apresentação Kyungsoo o sorriu daquele jeito bonitinho que fazia seu coração se derreter todo e as borboletas em seu estômago voarem sem direção?


End file.
